


Dude, You Stole My Shrimp!

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Getting Together, Humor, Language, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Sexual Content, Shellfish Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: The shellfish was ready to be plucked and would no longer be by itself. Stiles reached for it and…. what the fuck?The fingers that latched around the shrimp were not his. He was totally shrimpblocked and that was not cool under any circumstance.“Dude, you stole my shrimp!” Admittedly when the words came out of his mouth, Stiles sounded more like a six-year-old then the twenty-two he was but hello, that was his shrimp that was stolen.





	Dude, You Stole My Shrimp!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostGryphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGryphin/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to my most loyal reader and commenter. Enjoy darling.
> 
>  
> 
> I had so much fun writing this. I hope everyone gets a kick out of this as well.

Stiles was happy, he really was. How could he not be for his best friend? Heck Scott was like a brother. He was over the moon that Scott found the girl of his dreams. She was amazing, beautiful, and a little bit terrifying but Malia was perfect for Scott. They were great together and it showed as they walked down the aisle side by side holding hands with matching smiles a mile wide.

Of course, Stiles had jumped at the chance when Scott asked him to be his best man. He knew he was responsible enough to keep the rings safe, plan the best bachelor party ever and hopefully not faceplant escorting the maid of honor towards the alter. He also knew he could rock the toast. The only thing he didn’t count on was being stag at the wedding. It wasn’t a deal breaker but it still would have been mice if he could have been someone’s arm candy. Hence, he was standing in the hotel ballroom on the sidelines at the reception people watching. 

He had been watching various couples hit the dance floor including his dad and Melissa. Surprisingly, his father was a good dancer. Others were enjoying the open bar. And Stiles was fairly positive that a very married bridesmaid snuck off somewhere with one of the groomsmen. 

Stiles didn’t let it bother him. He was here for his brother, had a beer in his hand and only had to wait a little bit longer for the toast. After, he would retreat back upstairs to his room where there was a queen-sized bed and a view of the parking lot. Scott and Malia really had gone all out for their wedding party - hooking them up with rooms and dinner the night before.

Shuffling on his feet, Stiles began to notice that some of the guests had plates of hors d’oeuvres. He was nosey and of course always hungry. He checked out some of the delectable appetizers piled high on the fine china. The guests had cheeses, crackers, cocktail meatballs, and were those shrimp?

Stiles eyes bulged out when he caught sight of the shrimp. They were humongous and beautiful and Stiles needed one in his mouth like yesterday. He quickly looked around to see where the massive pink crustaceans were hiding. 

He finally spotted the display across the dance floor. The seafood was on a three-tier display surrounding cocktail sauce – the shellfish was begging to be dipped into the red sauce and Stiles mouth began to water.

Mission accepted as Stiles began his steps towards his goal, impressing himself as he sidestepped dancers and party goers alike. As he neared the table where his prize waited for him, he noted there was only one lone shrimp left but it was okay, he had this. That shrimp was to be his. The sweet crustacean would be enveloped between his lips momentarily. He wasn’t even going to take time to get a plate.

The shellfish was ready to be plucked and would no longer be by itself. Stiles reached for it and…. what the fuck?

The fingers that latched around the shrimp were not his. He was totally shrimpblocked and that was not cool under any circumstance.

“Dude, you stole my shrimp!” Admittedly when the words came out of his mouth, Stiles sounded more like a six-year-old then the twenty-two he was but hello, that was his shrimp that was stolen.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize your name was on it.” 

And fuck, the voice oozed sex appeal despite the sarcasm and the guy was hello hot. Focus Stiles. “I totally called dibs on it from across the room.” And there was the six-year-old coming out again. Not to mention he had an overwhelming urge to reach over and lick the food so the other man couldn’t eat it. Yep, take that – Stiles thought momentarily. 

The man or the hottie just smirked as he first seemingly checked Stiles out from head to toe and then glanced at the shrimp. He unceremoniously plopped the seafood on his plate. “Perhaps they will bring more out.”

And that was so not the point. Dude stole his shrimp and Stiles wanted to be madder at the shrimp thief but he was so good looking. His blue eyes were mesmerizing, his brown hair was perfectly coiffed, and the man knew how to rock a tux. And Stiles wanted to climb him like a tree. He was fucked!

“But…” Stiles wanted to say something but the other just arched his eyebrow – almost egging him on to respond but he had nothing. 

“Stiles.” Scott jolted him out of his thoughts. “Dude, I have been looking for you everywhere. Are you ready to do the toast?”

Stiles looked at his best bro. “Sure thing man.” Stiles began to walk away and then paused,  
“and don’t think mister pilferer of shrimp that I will soon forget this.” 

And all the man did was smile and shove the crustacean between his lips. Jackass!

 

Holding the microphone, Stiles beamed at Scott and Malia. He had his speech down. He was going to reminiscence a little about Scott and Stiles younger days and talk about how it was really because of Stiles that Scot and Malia got together.

They had been at a club and Stiles tripped over something, okay it may have been his other foot but no one needed to know that detail. He then spilled his entire drink all over Malia in the process. Scott ever the hero came to the rescue with paper towels to dry her. The gesture evidently melted Malia’s heart and left the restrooms paper towelless but Scott found his true love. 

Stiles was ready to tell the tales and raised his glass towards the crowd. Glancing towards the faces, he caught sight of the shrimp thief. There he was looking so smug with his smug smile and his arms crossed against his torso. And was that his tongue dabbing at his bottom lip? Okay, he looked hot and was damn distracting. Stiles didn’t know if he wanted to hit him for being a good-looking seafood burglar or if he wanted to lick him. He was definitely leaning towards the licking part.

“Dude.” Scott whispered to get Stiles attention.

Oops, he was supposed to be talking. “Umm…” Fuck, Stiles lost his voice. He always has something to say but evidently not when the stealer of shellfish looks at Stiles like he is his next appetizer. Damn that man and his sweltering hot good looks. 

“Congratulations Malia and Scott. Scott don’t fuck this up.” 

And Stiles placed the microphone down as he vaguely hearid Scott saying, ‘what the hell dud?’ He sauntered over towards the man who continued to stare at him and stopped when he got in front of him.

“Well sweetheart, that may have been one of the best toasts I have ever heard.”

Stiles snorted and was grateful when he heard his dad take over the mike. It wasn’t the first time his dad had saved his ass and probably wouldn’t be the last. “It was going to be but then you.” And Stiles pointed for emphasis. “You mister of burglar of pink seafood distracted me.”

“Is that so?” And his smirk even grew wider. Stiles realized he said that part out loud and flushed with embarrassments. “Let me make it up to you.”

The man stepped aside and waved his hand towards the table that held the food. “They brought more shrimp out.”

Stiles eyes grew wide – they really did. There was more succulent shellfish waiting to be devoured. “Oh my God!” He yelped and fist pumped.

As the other looked at him amused, Stiles really had to remember to tamp his sox year old self down in front of him. He was a grown man damn it – fuck it, it was gigantic shrimp and he didn’t need to act like an adult.

Stiles strolled, okay maybe he sprinted towards the table. He quickly grabbed a plate and piled several crustaceans on the dish. After dunking one n the cocktail sauce and indulging, the good-looking pilferer of seafood was standing next to him.

‘Stiles, right?” Stiles nodded since he was still inhaling the food. “How about once you’re done eating, you dance with me.”

Almost chocking on a tail because he was totally deepthroating the shrimp, Stiles chuckled. “Dude, I am all left feet. I would totally crush your toes.” 

And yet Stiles was totally flattered. Hot thief wanted to dance with him. 

“My name is Peter. That way you can stop calling me dude. “He held his hand out towards Stiles. “My toes are strong sweetheart. They can deal with a little crushing.”

There was no way Stiles could say no to that. He pouted slightly putting down the uneaten food but smiled when he placed his hand into Peter’s when he was led out to the dance floor. 

Once finding a place, Peter pulled Stiles close to him by wrapping his arm around his waist. ‘Much better.” He murmured in his ear which caused Stiles cheeks to turn a shade of pink.

Stiles could hardly believe that he was dancing with the hottest guy at the wedding. His heart was beating quickly and his nerves were on high alert. As much as this man had annoyed him, Stiles knew he wanted to get to know him more.

“See sweetheart, you’re not stepping on my toes.” Peter stated as he spun Stiles around. 

“It’s because you’re leading.” 

The beautiful man snickered and then dipped Stiles. Stiles was proud of himself that he actually didn’t fall. Coming back up and being pulled once against closer to Peter’s chest, Stiles momentarily closed his eyes to breathe in his scent – it consisted of rain water and spring flowers. He could definitely get lost. 

“Dad?” The female voice jogged Stiles out of this thought process.

Opening his eyes, he glanced and noted none other than the beautiful bride standing there with her mouth agape and Stiles brain just did a complete 180 – dad??

“Yes princess” Peter asked nonchalantly, not missing a beat to the music as he continued to sway Stiles. 

“What are you doing?’ Malia asked.

“Dancing with Stiles.” Peter replied calmly as Malia still stood there like a deer caught in the headlights.

Stiles brain finally came back on line. “Wait. What? Dad?” 

Peter laughed but Stiles failed to see the humor at the moment. 

“I thought Henry was your dad.” Stiles was definitely confused. And how the hell can someone so young have a daughter his age? Or maybe Peter was older than he thought. Dude, looked amazing for his age if that was the case.

Malia huffed ever so slightly, “this is my biological dad. Henry Tate adopted me.” 

And that totally made sense.

“Tis true, I think she only invited me so I could pay for her wedding.” Peter grinned as swung Stiles to the other side.

Rolling her eyes, Malia chimed in. “I invited you since you were making me feel guilty. And now I would appreciate it if you didn’t bone my husband’s best friend.”

Stiles eyes popped out when he heard her say that. Peter smirked and looked at him like he did earlier -like he was tasty morsel that Peter couldn’t wait to put in his mouth. “Sorry princess, that’s not going to happen.”

‘Oh my God! Scott?” Malia yelled out. “Please come talk to your friend.” She said in almost disgust. Stiles watched as her white train followed her in search of Scott. 

“Umm…” Stiles didn’t know how to respond. Well, he did but…

“What do you say sweetheart? I have a nice room upstairs.” 

Stiles nodded his head. Hell of a good looking dude asking him to sleep with him and Scott was still probably ticked about the messed up toast. He might as well. He would just have to try not to think about the fact that he was Malia’s father because that part was sort of weird. 

 

And Peter wasn’t kidding. He had an amazing room compared to Stiles room that only held a bed, a chair, and a TV. His room was much larger, not that he had time to catalog all the items and size since once the door opened, Peter had pushed him into a wall and shoved his tongue down this throat. Not that Stiles was complaining. 

“Fuck!” Stiles groaned out once Peter stopped tongue fucking his mouth.

“You do taste divine” He backed up from Stiles and shrugged off his jacket. “Now let’s get you out of these clothes.

Peter approached him and Stiles put his hand out. “Hold up, poor college kid here. I spent a lot of money on renting this tux so I don’t want to mess up it up. Give me a sec to take it off properly.”

He arched his eyebrow but stepped back to allow Stiles to disrobe. Stiles carefully took all the articles of the clothing off and folded each item carefully. He was fairly sure Peter sighed a few times in annoyance since he was talking a while but tough – he deserved it since he was still a shrimp thief. 

Stiles left his boxers on and turned around to face Peter who was still mostly dressed so Stiles failed to understand why he was being inpatient. 

“Cute.” The man smiled and chuckled while his eyes trailed down his body.

And fuck, Stiles was wearing his Flash underwear. “Didn’t think anyone would be seeing my boxers tonight.” 

“No worries sweetheart, they won’t be staying on.”

“Are you going to take the rest of your clothes off?” 

And the man once again had that sly smile come across his face. “In due time.”

Once more the man wasn’t lying. His clothes did come off eventually – after he edged Stiles for a fucking hour. It was pure torture and then bliss when he finally had an orgasm to end all orgasms. Stiles hated the food stealer for pinching his raging hard on and sucking his cock without giving him release. But then when Peter said he could cum, Stiles yelled out in ecstasy, probably loud enough for the wedding guests’ downstairs to hear him.

Peter then decided he would open up Stiles by rimming him until he was crying and begging to be fucked. The smug asshole almost chuckled before sliding his massive cock into Stiles. The pace had been slow at first and then Peter picked up some speed. Stiles had loved the tortuous slide and thrusts. He was trying to use his ass cheeks as a vice grip to keep the man inside. 

Lying on his back with his feet on the other’s shoulder, Stiles moaned out, “fu…ck!” as Peter battered his prostate. Stiles wasn’t gong to last much longer Peter reached down and stroked his spent cock. Stiles lost track of how many times he had cum this evening. Feeling his finger play with his slit was all it took for Stiles to orgasm once more spilling his load on Peter’s chest while he clenched around Peter’s dick in the process.

Peter thrusted in and out a few more times. Stiles felt his insides warm up as the other man moaned out. He leaned over and pressed a kiss onto Stiles mouth. He could totally get used to this. 

Pulling out, Peter plopped down on the bed next to Stiles. “Well sweetheart, I never expected to have this much fun at the wedding.”

Stiles concurred. “Me either. Mind blowing sex was definitely not on the list.” And it truly was. Peter knew what he was doing and now has ruined him for sex with anyone else. Great, not only was the man a shrimp thief but a ruiner of sex with other people. 

“Glad you approve. Now, aren’t you glad I procured that lone piece of shellfish?” 

Stiles couldn’t tell if the other was mocking him or not but he had to admit, Peter had a point. He wouldn’t be sexed out otherwise. “It did work out for the best.” 

He couldn’t help but smile and nuzzled into Peter’s chest while stroking his abs and they were some impressive abs at that. They were both sticky but Stiles didn’t feel like moving. He was content laying by Peter.

“I do hope we can continue to see each other.” The older gentleman stated and Stiles heart did a flip.

‘Yeah definitely.” He wanted to see more of Peter. Hell, he was fairly sure he never wanted to leave the man’s side. 

And then a thought permeated Stiles brain and he laughed out loud.

“What is it sweetheart?”

“I just realized that if you and me ever get married, then I would be Scott’s father in law and wow dude, that thought is both disturbing and funny at the same time.” 

Peter chuckled as well. He slowly caressed Stiles arm. “And if Scott and Malia have a baby, you’ll be Grandpa Stiles.” 

“That is so not funny dude!” Stiles may have thrown up a little in his mouth. He could not be a grandfather at age twenty-two. Nope, that was not happening. 

Peter wrapped his arm around Stiles and pulled him even closer to his chest. Stiles could sense his breath on the top of his head, like the man was breathing him in. “Why don’t we just concentrate on the dating part first?”

“Sounds good.” Stiles closed his eyes. He was ready for a nap. He was content right now. In fact, he was happy. Peter was truly amazing and he never thought he would meet the man of his dreams at his best friend’s wedding. 

“You know, you’re not half bad for a shrimp thief. I think I’ll keep you.” 

“The feeling is mutual sweetheart.” Peter cooed

And Stiles knew from that point forward he would always be able to thank a pink crustacean for bringing him and Peter together. Shrimp truly were amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
